Les quotidiens meurtris
by LeMoutonNoir
Summary: Mathieu, dans son asile, se remémore chaque souvenirs de cette endroit et les horreurs qu'il a pu entendre. Tout cela à cause du Docteur Frédéric et de sa normalité... (SLG, Salut les Geeks OS, One shot)


Tu y as cru ? Tu as réellement cru qu'une camisole et des pilules bariolées pouvaient m'arrêter ? Que tu es naïf ! Que tu es crédule ! Tu étais si obnubilé par le spectacle que je jouais chaque jour, si persuadé par le rôle que j'imprégnais, que tu n'as pas vu que les choses allaient changer.

C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'étais très convaincant dans mon rôle de fou. Lorsqu'on m'attachait à cette camisole si serrée, je ne me débattais pas. Lorsqu'on me rasait le crâne, je ne réagissais pas. Et, lorsqu'on me tendait des petites boites de pilules, je les avalais. Ou je te faisais croire que je le faisais. Il suffit d'un col assez large et d'un tour de passe-passe et –hop ! – les pilules disparaissent entre les pans de ma camisole. S'enfoncer deux doigts jusqu'à la glotte pour se faire vomir et mimer le malade était tout aussi facile.

Que je suis bon acteur ! Je me félicite moi-même de jouer si bien ! Tu as vu comme il est facile de faire croire des choses aux autres ? Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais malade. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais là pour m'aider. M'aider… M'aider !

Qu'as-tu fait pour m'aider ? Hein, qu'as-tu fait ?! Tu as tenté de m'enlever une part de moi, voilà ce que tu as fait ! Regardes mon visage blafard et mes cernes, celles que j'ai réussi à faire apparaitre en ne dormant pas pendant plusieurs jours, tout ça n'a jamais su te convaincre que, non, ce que tu faisais n'était pas là pour m'aider ?

Tu m'as déchiré en mille morceaux. Tu as tenté de détruire mon intérieur, de déloger ceux qui s'étaient installés dans ma caboche. Tu as voulu me changer parce que tu me trouvais _anormal._ Tu nous as trouvé, ainsi tous ensemble, _difformes_. Comme si nous étions des _bêtes_ , d'hideux _monstres_ de foire enfermés dans une même cage. A tes yeux, nous étions _difformes_. Ah… C'est donc ça. Nous n'étions pas normaux. Nous ne conformions pas dans les alvéoles de ta normalité. TA normalité ! Ton dard mutin à tout déchirer sur son passage, jusqu'à ma lucidité.

Tu as réussi à me rendre fou. Fou de rage ! Tu m'as tout enlevé. Ma belle maison, avec mon chat et mon accès internet. Tu m'as retiré ma caméra, la remplaçant par une caméra de surveillance au dessus de ma chambre d'hôpital qui me scrute à longueur de journée. Ton plan continue, la dernière étape est proche, je le sais : les visites se font de plus en plus nombreuses…

Tu te rappelles de ton ancien patient ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Moi, je n'en sais rien. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir de toute façon ? Mais, toi, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Tu ne t'en rappelles pas de son prénom ou bien tu ne l'as jamais su ? Pour toi, il n'était qu'un patient parmi les autres, un autre être anormal, une autre bête de foire. Tu as fait ton boulot, tu l'as testé, tu l'as torturé. Il a eu la chance, lui, de ne pas être simplement spectacle. Il a eu des tests. Un cobaye. Comme un rat, non ? Un rat, chopeur de maladie, que tu as malmené avec tes camarades. Puis il est mort. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais connu, je comprends mieux.

Et tu veux faire pareil avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me mettre un casque sur la tête, me bourrer de médicaments, brancher à mes veines des fils, planter des seringues dans mon cou devenu faible à force de manquer de vivres et de nourritures.

J'ai voulu me débattre. J'ai essayé, et j'ai réussi, pendant des semaines. J'ai fait, sans que tu ne le vois, mon rôle de fou, mon rôle de malade aux personnalités multiples, alors que je luttais. Mais tu as découvert la supercherie. Et tu t'es assuré que j'avalais bien mes pilules. Tu me gavais comme une oie. Une rouge, une bleue, une verte… Il m'a fallu redoubler d'effort pour vomir toute ses substances.

La nuit, lorsque je m'ennuis, lorsque j'ai fini de vomir tes foutus médicaments, je tends l'oreille. L'asile, celui où tu m'as cloitré avec ma camisole et mes médocs, loin des autres, était silencieux. C'est toujours comme ça dans ce genre d'endroit. Un cri dans les longs couloirs sombres, tout juste illuminés par des néons verdâtres, pourrait réveiller la folie de chaque patient. Combien sommes-nous de patient ?

Lorsque je sors pour manger – plutôt qu'on me fasse manger, puisque je ne me sépare jamais de mon tee-shirt blanc qui m'entrave les membres – je croise souvent cette jeune fille qui n'a même pas quinze ans. Elle hurle et gigote, les cheveux en broussailles, cachant son visage, criant qu' _il_ lui demande de faire des choses. Je la surnomme Jiminy, en rapport en cricket de Pinocchio.

Puis il y a le vieil homme, celui que je nomme mentalement Hannibal. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Apparemment, selon les ragots des médecins que j'ai pu entendre dans ma chambre, comme s'il me prenait tous pour un gosse lobotomisé, on lui a bâillonné la bouche en plus d'avoir mis une camisole car il ne cesse de se scarifier et de se faire du mal, usant également ses dents pour cela.

Un jour, on m'a laissé dans le couloir le temps de récupérer quelques boites de médicaments. Une fille m'a croisé et je lui ai parlé. Je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis des lustres mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enfermée à cause de sa soeur jumelle. Même si je ne lui avais rien demandé, je m'en contre-fous, elle m'avait dit qu'elle et sa sœur étaient liées. Si l'une s'éloignait à plus de vingt mètres de l'autre, les deux risqués de mourir et, lorsqu'une se fait mal, l'autre subit la même chose. Et, comme la seconde que je n'ai vue que de loin fait une dépression suicidaire et tente de se scarifier en continue, les deux sont là, et je les appelle Tic et Tac. Il doit y en avoir d'autre mais je ne sors presque jamais de ma cellule.

Et puis, la nuit, dans le silence de l'asile psychiatrique, on entend parfois des pas. Il résonne tellement qu'on ne sait d'où il provienne. Nord, sud, est et ouest, tout se mélange au point qu'on ne sait pas s'ils sont proches ou loin de nous, ces pas, jusqu'au moment où ils s'arrêtent pour qu'un autre bruit survienne. Une porte qui grince généralement. C'est toujours celle de mon voisin qui s'ouvre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne connais pas son visage ni le réel son de sa voix - alors je l'appelle Casper. Je dis réel car, sa voix, je les entendus souvent. Lorsqu'il hurle à réveiller les morts la plupart du temps. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie.

Frédéric, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faite dans cette pièce ?

Puis, un soir que je voulais comme les autres, alors que j'avais vomi ce qui devais être vomi, mon oreille posée contre la porte de ma chambre blanche, écoutant les bruits de l'hôpital, les pas se sont arrêtés tout proche mais, cette fois-ci, c'est ma porte qui s'est ouverte. Et mon voisin a dû pleurer de joie de se dire que, pour une fois, pour une nuit, il pourrait dormir sans souffrir. Mais, moi, c'était la peur qui m'envahissait. Vous êtes tous entrés, deux infirmiers vêtus de blanc puis toi et tes grands airs, ton mégaphone et tes lunettes où tes yeux me toisaient derrière. Vous m'avez enlevé la camisole. Mes bras, mous, n'arrivaient pas à bouger pour le moment. Trop faibles, trop engourdis.

Comme toujours, tu as tenté de me parler avec ta voix calme qui cherchait à être rassurante. J'ai déjà donné, Frédéric, je sais très bien que ta voix a beau être rassurante, tu ne l'es pas. Tu me dis que tous iras mieux, que je vais bientôt sortir d'ici. Mais je ne te crois pas. Est-ce que tu as dit la même chose à mon voisin ? Qu'il sortirait bientôt ? Et chaque soir un peu plus plus tard ? T'a-t-il cru ? J'ose espérer que non et que, comme moi, il lutte. Et que se sont des cris de rage et des menaces qui te sont concernés qu'il hurle.

Tu as fait entrer une machine. Un bidule avec pleins de boutons et de cadrans lumineux, reliés à une sorte de casque. On dirait que tu as bricolé ça tout seul dans ton garage, avec trois boites de conserves et une passoire métallique. Tu es pathétique. L'infirmier a pris la passoire et s'est avancé vers moi. Tu comptais poser ça sur mon crâne ? Pauvre con !

Debout face à vous, je regardais l'un des deux infirmiers. Il portait une étiquette sur sa blouse. « Jean ». Je tendis les mains vers lui, le visage terne, l'air docile. Jean pensa que j'acceptais de me mettre moi-même le casque sur le crâne. Un simple regard dans ta direction a suffi pour que vous me pensiez tous deux sage. Il me tendit le casque. Je le saisissais et baissa un peu les mains. Il était plus lourd que je ne le pensais. Je le pesai un peu : il suffirait.

J'avançais cette passoire pleine de fils vers mon crâne puis, au dernier moment, fis un grand mouvement brusque en avant. Jean se reçut le bord métallique de l'objet en plein visage et tomba au sol. Il me fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour voir le sang gicler au sol. J'avais dû lui casser le nez. Mais peu importait.

J'ai fait le même coup dans le ventre du second infirmier qui tomba sur le matelas sale qui me servait de lit. Je tentai de faire de même dans ta direction mais tu résistas, tu m'attrapas les poignets et tenta de me maintenir. Je lâchai ma passoire puis donnai un coup de pied dans ta machine qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas, les fils se cassant et des jets de lumières survenant.

Que tu fus idiot de courir vers ton bidule ambulant pour voir s'il allait bien, me lâchant. Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais attendre calmement que tu constates qu'elle était morte, ta machine ? Je repris mon casque au sol puis sortis de la pièce.

Si je n'avais pas été enivré par cette soudaine liberté, peut-être aurais-je pris le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi pour t'enfermer. Mais tant pis. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, mes neurones tournaient, cherchaient des idées, des solutions. Dans ma tête résonnait un lointain écho, une voix rauque qui avait pris possession de mon corps le temps d'un coup de passoire dans la tête d'un médecin. Je le sais. J'avais beau avoir été conscient, ce n'est pas moi qui avais fait ça à cet infirmier. Je t'imaginais dans cette pièce qui fut à un moment ma chambre – et qui ne le sera plus jamais -, accroupi prêt de ton œuvre bâclé, te remémorant que je ne suis pas normal. _Nous_ ne sommes pas normaux…

Le couloir était large et très long, je n'arrivais pas à définir les tournants, mais, heureusement, vide. Je m'engageai, au début, d'une démarche un peu hésitante dans le couloir. Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas marché sans que quelqu'un ne me soutienne. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. La faible lumière des néons arrivait à m'aveugler. Mes membres étaient engourdis par le simple effort de tenir debout. J'avais la gorge sèche : l'air à l'extérieur de la chambre était sec et froid. Je m'appuyais d'une main au mur pour mieux tenir et donc mieux avancer. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi. J'haletais déjà alors que je commençais tout juste à trottiner.

Puis tu sortis de la pièce. Lorsque tu me vis tenter de sortir de ce couloir, tu crias. Mais tu ne courus pas vers moi pour me rattraper. Et non, tu étais trop vieux pour cela, beaucoup trop. Tout comme tu étais trop vieux pour te rendre que, les changements, à ton âge, ce n'est pas bon.

Tu m'ordonnas de revenir. Je me tournai vers toi et te fis le plus beau doigt que je pus, accompagné d'un demi-sourire dont j'avais la recette. Voilà un moment que je voulais le faire. J'emmerde tes pilules, tes seringues, ta camisole et ton hôpital. Je te l'ai dit, rien de tout ça ne pourra m'arrêter.

Tu sortis de ta poche un talkie-walkie et tu dis quelques mots. Mais, moi, je n'allais pas non plus attendre que tes gardes viennent me chercher. Je pris de la vitesse au fur et à mesure de m'habituer à sentir le lino froid sous mes pieds nus qui retrouvaient foi en la course.

Tout en courant, je défaisais peu à peu les derniers boutons de la camisole puis je retirai le vêtement et le jetai au loin. Il faisait encore plus froid dans l'asile maintenant que je courais en tee-shirt manches courtes. Mais peu m'importait : courir et sentir son corps chauffer et suer rendait cela plus supportable.

Il t'avait suffi de quelques mots pour que, soudain, une alarme retentisse. Les néons verts furent couverts par des lumières rouges qui tournoyaient au rythme de l'assourdissante sirène. Tu avais donc contacté tes gardes ?

J'aurais aimé trouver un moyen, peut-être un bouton tout à fait anodin au milieu d'un nouveau couloir, comme dans les films, pour ouvrir toutes les cellules. J'aimerais te le dire en face, Frédéric, j'aimerais te dire que je voulais les sauver. Tous. Tic, Tac, Hannibal, Jiminy et Casper. Mais, ce jour-là, tu ne me laissas pas le temps. Alors je passai devant leur cage où seule une petite fente grillagée permettait de les voir. Je dis silencieusement un au revoir aux bêtes de foire puis tournai dans un autre couloir.

Je descendis les escaliers le plus rapidement que je pus. Mes pieds s'étaient entièrement remit de leur léthargie : je pouvais enfin courir vite. L'asile ne comportait pas de fenêtre : je ne pouvais pas savoir si j'étais en train de m'enfoncer sous terre, si j'étais au rez-de-chaussée ou s'il me restait dix étages à descendre. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblait ce bâtiment. Etait-il grand ? Petit ? Ridicule ? Ce que je savais, c'est que c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Alors je le jouai à la chance.

Je traversai un nouveau couloir lorsque, face à moi, survinrent deux personnes. Une femme et un homme. La femme n'était pas une infirmière. Je le savais puisque je la connaissais : c'était ma psychologue. L'homme, lui, devait être un simple garde ou bien un infirmier.

La femme cria mon nom mais je l'ignorai complètement. Je fis demi-tour puis continuai de courir dans le sens inverse. Mais c'était un cul-de-sac donnant sur le réfectoire qui n'avait aucune issu. Je n'avais donc plus de choix. Je pris de l'élan, respirant fort, puis m'élançai sur eux, sur tes disciples. La psychologue s'écarta de crainte de tomber mais le garde resta de marbre. Je le percutai de plein fouet et on tomba tous deux sur le sol froid dans un choc assez violent. Ce gars devait faire deux fois mon poids mais je résistais comme je pouvais, donc comme un beau diable.

La psychologue se baissa vers nous et sortit de sa poche un objet noir. Nul besoin de l'identifié : dès que j'entendis un petit clic pour m'indiquer qu'elle l'avait allumé, je lui volai son truc et le retourna contre elle, percutant le bas de son cou. Sa réaction quasi épileptique lorsqu'elle tomba au sol avec des convulsions et des spasmes m'indiqua alors que ceci était un tazer.

Je tentai de l'utiliser contre l'infirmier qui était toujours au dessus de moi mais je ne parviens pas à l'allumer. Il rigola en me maintenant un peu plus. Ce bâtard se foutait de ma gueule ! Je serrai la main sur l'instrument électrique et frappa le visage de mon assaillant avec. Il cria en tombant sur le côté. A mon tour d'être au dessus de le lui !

Je le rouai de coups, pieds, mains et tazer mêlés, jusqu'à voir du sang entacher ma main auparavant si pâle. Je le regardai en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer : les yeux clos, une trace violacée commençant à cerner son œil droit, son nez était littéralement défoncé et il bavait un filet hémoglobine

Je me redressai vivement : c'était dégueulasse. J'essuyais son sang qui maculait ma main et mon bras avant de sentir que l'hémoglobine de l'homme avait également gicler sur mon visage. Je connaissais un homme en noir qui aurait été fier de moi à ce moment là parce que, là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre possession de moi. J'aurai aimé le saluer… Pas le temps ! Je me remis à courir en oubliant le tazer à côté du corps inerte de l'infirmier.

L'alarme résonnait toujours au dessus de ma tête mais sa sirène me semblait lointaine, presque sourde. A mes oreilles résonnaient simplement les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait. Je continuai de courir alors que le sang séchait sur mon visage. Là, je devais avoir l'air d'un psychopathe. Là, tu aurais pu dire que j'étais malade.

Puis, enfin, le soulagement : un escalier qui indiquait « _sortie de secours_ » apparut. La sortie principale était trop gardée, je le devinais facilement en entendant la sirène Je commençais à descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

Ca y était, je me visualisais déjà l'extérieur, le chant des oiseaux, le vent frais et l'herbe mouillée sous mes pieds. Je me voyais déjà trouver un moyen de changer de vêtements puis ensuite allais marcher en ville. Et personne ne me regarderaient de travers, tout le monde me trouveraient normal. La _bête de foire difforme et anormale_ serait lointaine.

Tu ne l'as jamais compris, Frédéric. Nous sommes des hommes. Ils sont des hommes. Un geek, un drogué, un pervers et un chanteur, où est le mal ? Tu as toujours vu le mal où il n'y en avait pas en faite. Quel dommage… Tu aurais pu faire le bien, aider des personnes qui en avaient vraiment besoin. Mais tu avais besoin de déranger les alvéoles tout-à-fait ordonnées, cherché le petit grain de sable que tu trouvais étrange.

Je continuai de descendre lorsque mon prénom résonna à plusieurs reprises derrière moi. Des gardes arrivaient en troupeau, venu voir la bête de foire qui existait encore pour le moment. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, les gars. Je me mis à courir plus vite. Puis, enfin, je vis la porte à battant indiquant sortie de secours. Je l'ouvris, passai et… percutai quelqu'un.

Il était grand, en tout cas plus grand que moi, vêtu comme mon ami pervers, un flingue à la main. Il semble si calme lorsqu'il me vit. Qui est-il ?

Je m'apprêtais à l'esquiver pour m'enfuir lorsqu'il me dit de me baisser, toujours aussi calmement. J'obéis instantanément, sans trop savoir pourquoi : il leva son arme et tira dans un infirmier qui tomba dans les escaliers. Puis son cadavre, laissant une trainée d'hémoglobine derrière, vint s'échouer à mes pieds, son regard blanc et sa bouche entrouverte par l'effroi orientés vers moi. Les autres hommes en haut des marches reculèrent peu à peu : comment tenir tête à un homme armé d'un flingue alors qu'ils ne possédaient qu'un petit tazer et une matraque ?

Il ferma la porte derrière lui après m'avoir mis dehors puis me demanda de le suivre. On courut aussi vite qu'on put jusqu'à une voiture. Il démarra, alors que des sirènes de policiers résonnaient au loin puis se mit à rouler. Il me dit son prénom mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je m'attachai puis, une fois assis dans cette voiture, la fatigue me prit, comme un étau autour du cou, et, irrémédiablement, je m'endormis automatiquement contre la vitre sans trop savoir où cet homme m'emmenait.

\- Alors là, je te félicite ! dit une voix rauque

\- J'aimerais dire « chapeau » mais j'ai dû me coltiner le Geek qui faisait que chialer parce qu'il avait peur de crever. Il a bavait sur mon kigurumi.

\- Même pas vrai, j'ai juste un peu eu peur pour Mathieu !

\- KANGOUROU !

Et, dans mon sommeil, je souris.

Tu vois, Fred, c'est ça la normalité. Si la tienne est un asile avec des objets de torture et des tazers, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est triste. Moi, je m'éclate avec la mienne ! Et tes pilules n'y pourront rien. Je vais prendre l'air, tu aurais dû faire pareil avant de claquer…

* * *

Edit : si l'histoire ne convient pas au créateur, Ô dieu tout puissant, Mathieu, je ferais tout ce que je dois faire et gnagnagna, tous les autres promesses qui vont avec...

Voilà voilà :3 J'ai écris cette histoire sous un coup de tête et en l'espace d'une soirée. J'ai relu un peu rapidement donc, si vous voyez des fautes, dites-les moi que je ne garde pas un texte raturé de fautes qui piquent les yeux. J'accepte toutes les critiques possibles, négatives et positives, si vous avez des choses vraiment notable à me faire remarquer.

J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous a plus :p

Avec toutes mon affection,

Une bergère en peau de loup 'w'


End file.
